The present invention relates to a new cultivar of seashore paspalum (Paspalum vaginatum Swartz) that is particularly suited as a turf grass for recreational fields and golf courses. The new cultivar of the present invention is herein referred to by its cultivar name xe2x80x98SDX-1xe2x80x99.
The xe2x80x98SDX-1xe2x80x99 cultivar is a low growing halophytic grass spreading by rhizomes and stolons. The xe2x80x98SDX-1xe2x80x99 cultivar exhibits a dwarf growth habit that seldom exceeds two inches in mature height under conditions of full sun. The grass is particularly well suited for use on golf courses for putting greens mowed to xe2x85x9 inch and for fairways mowed to xc2xc inch. It is also suitable for lawns, grass tennis courses, lawn bowls, athletic fields or any other area where a fine textured close mown and low growing turf with superior salt tolerance is desired.